There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There are many types and kinds of construction elements, such as beams, struts, posts, and many others. Such elements may be used for constructing buildings, for serving as construction equipment such as cranes, and many others.
Another example is a space frame or space structure which is a truss-like structure constructed of interlocking struts typically used to accomplish long spans with few supports. The typical space frame may be a horizontal slab of interlocking square pyramids built from aluminum or steel struts and utilized as a roof span. This type of frame may be conventionally used in such items as tower cranes and may also be used in the construction of modern motorcycles and automobiles.